


Not what you expect on a call out

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accident, Fashion Designer!Magnus, Hurt, M/M, Paramedic!Alec, hit and run, magnus works from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Alec is on call with Underhill, they get dispatched for a hit and run.





	Not what you expect on a call out

It was 15:30, Alec and Underhill had been on shift for several hours only having been dispatched twice since 6 am so it had been a long day, yet they were still  to stay on shift until 11 pm. 

they were currently driving through the streets of Brooklyn, waiting for the next call. Alec wondered what Magnus was doing now. He had been asleep when Alec left him this morning, dropping Rafael at breakfast club on his way to work. Glancing at the time he figured that Magnus was probably on his way to pick Rafael up from school with Max. He smiled slightly at the thought of his kids, he missed them, it was hard being at work so much while they are so young. Max was two and Rafael was five. 

"What are you smiling about?" Underhill asked as he turned the corner. 

"oh, I was just thinking of my boys, I miss them." he said. Underhill nodded. he knew how Alec felt, his own husband and son were back at home too.

"Yeah me too, at least we aren't on shift tomorrow."  Alec hummed in agreement. 

 

"Ambulance 25, how close are you to McGuinness Boulevard?" the radio sounded. 

"two streets over" Alec replied into his radio. 

"a child has been hit by a car, vehicle fled the scene, can you attend please?" 

"We're on our way." Alec said and flicked the sirens and lights on.  

 

they were at the scene within a minute, both jumping out immediately. 

"I'll go assess the child, you bring the back board, c collar and gurney." Alec said as he grabbed his kit bags out the back of the ambulance. Underhill nodded. 

 

Alec ran ahead to where the crowd had gathered around the child. he pushed his way through and what he saw horrified him. 

 

"MAX!" he yelled, quickly kneeling down beside his crying son. he looked at Magnus who was kneeling at Max's other side, sobbing. 

"What happened?" he asked, Magnus didn't reply.

"Magnus, please! I need to know what happened in case he has internal injuries." Alec pleaded. Magnus took a breath and wiped his face. 

 

"We were on our way to get Rafe, Max wanted to walk so I let him, as we were crossing the road he dropped bunny so he ran back out before I could grab his hand. the car came around the corner so fast it hit him and threw him up over the roof and down the back before taking off." Magnus cried. Alec took a shaky breath. this couldn't be good. 

"Okay, Andrew get that collar on him now, I need the back board under him and support blocks to keep his head still, he could have damage to his spine." Alec said as he checked Max's vitals. 

"Daddy!" Max cried as he tried to move. 

Alec gently placed a hand on his chest to stop him moving. 

"shh, it's okay daddy's here blueberry, papa too, don't move okay?" He said, moving to wipe the tears and blood off of the toddler's face. 

 

"Daddy it hurts!" Max wailed. The sound broke both Magnus and Alec's hearts. 

"where does it hurt baby? Tell daddy so he can help you." Magnus said as he brushed max's hair out of his face.

"m-my leg and my tummy and my chest and my head." the small child sniffled. 

Alec sighed in relief. 

"okay thats good, that means he hasn't damaged his spinal cord, he can feel his legs. Max, baby, daddy is gonna put this mask on you to help you breathe and then we'll put you on the trolley and put you in the ambulance okay?" Alec said. 

"Papa?" Max asked as the mask went over his face.

"papa is coming too, we'll call uncle Jace and get him and Rafa too meet us there okay?" he soothed. together Alec and Underhill got the back board under Max and lifted him onto the gurney and into the ambulance. 

"Mags, come on, ride in the back with me." Alec said, putting his hand out for his husband to take. Magnus accepted it and hopped up into the back of the Ambulance. 

 

the ride to the hospital was fairly quick thanks to Underhill. they wheeled max into the emergency room, Magnus following behind, Max's bunny in his hands. 

Underhill explained what happened as the nurses and doctors rushed to the tot's side. luckily Catarina was on shift today, she immediately started shouting orders. 

"Lets get him up to x-ray and then a CT scan, be thorough. we can't afford to miss anything." She yelled out as they pushed him along to the lifts. she turned to Alec and Magnus. 

"you're going to have to wait here, I'll update you as soon as I can." she said before following Max into the lift. 

 

Alec sighed, pulling out his phone and texting Jace to ask him to pick Rafael up and come to the hospital. Alec looked over at Magnus who had been quieter than usual. The man was staring at the wall, tears rolling down his face. 

"Magnus, He's going to be okay." He said, moving in front of his husband and taking his hand. 

"It was awful Alexander. I was terrified we were going to loose him. seeing how he was just thrown around so easily, the sound of him screaming as the car hit him and then as he hit the ground, I can't stop hearing it." Magnus sobbed. Alec wrapped his arms around him as he cried into his shoulder. 

"oh sweetheart, I hate that you had to see that, I hate that it happened at all. It broke my heart to see him lying there, we had no details other than a child had been hit by a car. I never thought it would be Max. but he's in the best place, Cat will take care of him." He said, rubbing Magnus's back, pressing kisses on his head. 

 

they stood like that until Jace and Rafael got there, Immediately Magnus scooped Rafael into his arms, Alec explaining to Jace what had happened. 

 

"He's okay, he had surgery to repair his leg and his spleen was torn so we removed it, other than that he had a couple stitches in his head, a few broken ribs and a concussion. We'll keep him in for about a week just to make sure he doesn't rip stitches open or get any worse. he's up in the children's ward, you can go see him, he's really lucky, normally an accident like that would have killed a child his age on impact." Cat said as she approached them. 

there were multiple sighs of relief. 

"He's a tough one our blueberry." Jace commented.  

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and nodded. He really was. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
